Listen to Me
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Athrun belum sadarkan diri semenjak Kisaka menemukannya. One-Shot.


Dearka dan Yzak menatap layar dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Berita tentang Athrun Zala yang berkhianat dan kabur dari Markas Gibraltar sudah sampai ke telinga Dearka dan Yzak yang berada di luar angkasa. Dearka meninju meja di depannya, membuat Shiho yang berdiri di belakang mereka terkejut. Wajah Yzak terlihat sama seperti biasa. Seolah berita mengenai Athrun yang dinyatakn menghilang dari Minerva setelah menculik Meyrin Hawke tidak berpengaruh untuknya sama sekali.

"Athrun tidak mungkin mati semudah itu!" teriak Dearka penuh emosi.

Shiho tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tahu hubungan Joule-San dan Dearka-San dengan Athrun-San sangat dekat, tetapi bukannya berarti sekarang Athrun sudah menjadi musuh mereka? Apakah mereka akan bertarung melawan Athrun-San, jika dia selamat dari serangan dua GUNDAM baru milik ZAFT, yaitu Destiny dan Legend?

"Si bodoh itu..." bisik Yzak pelan. Tangannya terkepal dengan sendirinya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lunamaria menatap Shinn yang baru turun dari Destiny GUNDAM, ada perasaan asing dalam hati Lunamaria. Perasaan yang muncul setelah Shinn dengan bangganya berkata bahwa dia telah berhasil menjatuhkan Athrun Zala. Oh, Lunamaria langsung menampar Shinn tentu saja. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Athrun itu salah, bahkan pria itu sampai menyeret adiknya.

Tapi bukan berarti Lunamaria akan berdiam diri saat melihat orang yang kemungkinan membunuh adiknya terlihat bahagia dan bangga. Awalnya Lunamaria hanya menangis di punggung Shinn, hingga akhirnya emosinya tidak bisa tertahan. Dia menampar Shinn ketika pria itu hendak berjalan pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih menangisi ketidak jelasan nasib adiknya.

Chairman Durandal memberi peringatan kepada Lunamaria atas perbuatannya. Kapten Gladys tidak bicara apa-apa. Disatu sisi dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Lunamaria yang kehilangan adiknya, tapi disisi lain dia adalah kapten kapal. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ada pengkhianat di dalam kapalnya.

Rey sendiri tidak begitu senang dengan semua ini, tetapi Rey juga ikut andil dalam hancurnya GUNDAM Athrun. Lunamaria ingat saat Rey turun dari Legend GUNDAM, pria itu tidak sanggup menatap Lunamaria.

"Athrun, Meyrin..." Lunamaria tersedak tangisnya. "Tolong tetap hidup... entah bagaimana caranya..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Meyrin ketika membuka mata adalah wajah Cagalli Yula Athha yang menatapnya khawatir, tetapi berubah menjadi lega begitu melihat Meyrin mengedipkan mata untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar dari lampu. Ia berusaha untuk bangun, tetapi tubuhnya langsung sakit. Dengan lembut Cagalli menahan tubuh Meyrin agar tidak bangun sepenuhnya dari tempat tidur.

"Tubuhmu terluka, jangan bangun dulu." kata Cagalli pelan.

"Athrun-San..."

Sebuah perasaan sedih sempat terlintas dalam sorot mata Cagalli, tetapi dengan cepat perasaan itu menghilang. Cagalli menggeleng. "Dia belum sadarkan diri."

Cagalli menyentuh cincin di jari manisnya sambil menghindari tatapan Meyrin.

Meyrin merasa seluruh rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya berkumpul ke satu tempat dan membuatnya ingin muntah.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cagalli tidak meninggalkan sisi Athrun semenjak Kisaka datang sambil membawa Athrun dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Itu adalah kedua kalinya Cagalli merasa separuh jiwanya ditarik paksa oleh malaikat maut. Dia tidak bisa bernapas, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, pandangannya kabur dan kakinya tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

Suara mesin-mesin yang menunjukkan alat vital Athrun menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di ruangan ini. Cagalli melipat tangan di atas pangkuan dengan kikuk. Dia ingin menyentuh rambut Athrun, ingin mengusap kening Athrun yang diperban. Kening yang sebelumnya basah oleh darah, air hujan, air laut, keringat dan entah cairan apa lagi. Dia menyalurkan hasrat untuk menyentuh Athrun ke cincin pemberian Athrun yang sudah ia kenakan lagi semenjak Kira menculiknya dari pernikahannya dengan Yuuna.

Cagalli tidak tahu kapan dia tertidur atau berapa lama. Yang dia tahu kepalanya sudah berada di dekat tangan Athrun dan tubuhnya terbungkus dengan selimut. Cagalli sempat mengira kalau pria yang rela mengubah namanya demi melindungi dirinya itu sudah sadar, tetapi posisi Athrun masih sama seperti barusan.

Perempuan kelahiran 18 Mei itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama kunjungan, dan begitu juga ketika dia pergi keluar dari ruangan Athrun.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Kira mengintip ruangan tempat Athrun dirawat, dia tidak jadi masuk ke dalam saat melihat Cagalli tengah tertidur pulas. Setengah badannya di atas kasur, rambut pirangnya menutupi wajah Cagalli yang terlihat sangat lelah. Ia tersenyum sedih.

Dengan perlahan Kira mengambil sebuah selimut dari lemari di dalam ruangan, kemudian menyelimuti Cagalli. Ia sempat membelai kening adik kembarnya sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Cagalli keluar tetapi pura-pura kalau dia tidak menghabiskan waktu tiga jam di ruangan Athrun, Kira duduk di kursi yang sama. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Sesuatu dalam hati Kira berkata, seandainya dia tidak bertarung melawan Athrun waktu itu. Mungkin Athrun bisa mempertahankan diri, mungkin Athrun tidak akan berada di posisi ini.

Tiba-tiba Kira merasa bersalah, tiba-tiba dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Athrun sekarang. Suara turun-naik napas Athrun adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Kira tidak tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Athrun..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Meyrin sempat terkejut saat melihat sosok perempuan yang kalau tidak salah bernama Miriallia di dalam ruangan tempat Athrun dirawat. Perempuan itu sedang membicarakan seseorang yang bernama Dearka. Meyrin menunggu di luar, setelah sosok Miriallia keluar, dia masuk ke dalam.

Ini pertama kalinya Meyrin melihat Athrun setelah mereka kabur dari Minerva. Ia hanya berdiri di ujung tempat tidur, merasa tidak layak untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia di dekat tempat tidur Athrun.

Meyrin akhirnya tahu kenapa Athrun tidak pernah tergoda oleh dirinya, kakaknya dan perempuan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Lacus Clyne itu (Meyrin jadi bingung, sebetulnya siapa perempuan yang selalu ikut dengan Chairman Durandal ke mana-mana itu? Sebab selama dia di Archangel, para kru mengatakan kalau Lacus sedang berada di luar angkasa. Sementara setahu Meyrin, Lacus ada di Gibraltar. Apa Lacus langsung pergi ke luar angkasa? Tapi untuk apa kru Archangel membicarakan Lacus? Apa mereka saling kenal? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Lacus yang selama ini mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mendukung keputusan Chairman Durandal.)

Sebab hati Athrun sudah menjadi milik Cagalli Yula Athha.

Dia ingat saat keduanya ada di Minerva setelah gudang ZAFT diserang. Athrun bukan hanya sekedar pengawal pribadi. Athrun _lebih _dari sekedar pengawal pribadi bagi seorang Cagalli Yula Athha. Dan Cagalli Yula Athha _lebih _dari sekedar Orb Representative.

Meyrin tahu hal itu.

Tapi bukan berarti hatinya tidak hancur saat mengetahui pria yang belum sadarkan diri yang telah ia tolong itu tidak akan membalas cintanya.

"Aku harap kau segera sadar, Athrun-San." ucap Meyrin yang berusaha menahan tangis.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Murrue tidak mengerti kenapa dia duduk di samping Athrun yang belum sadarkan diri. Dia tidak begitu dekat dengan Athrun, bahkan ketika mereka bertarung bersama dua tahun silam. Tapi Murrue sudah menganggap semua kru Archangel sebagai keluarganya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Athrun. Dia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Cagalli saat melihat tubuh Athrun digotong ke ruangan untuk dirawat.

Paling tidak Cagalli masih bisa melihat tubuh Athrun.

Paling tidak Cagalli masih bisa mendengar suara napas Athrun yang naik-turun dengan teratur.

"Kau harus segera sadar, Athrun-Kun. Atau kau akan semakin membuat Cagalli bersedih."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Athrun belum sadarkan diri juga, pertempuran terus berlangsung. Lacus membawa oleh-oleh dari luar angkasa, GUNDAM baru. Strike Freedom dan Justice. Meski rasanya Justice yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang digunakan oleh Athrun dua tahun silam.

Cagalli berhasil merebut kembali Orb, dia meninju Yuuna-Cagalli heran kenapa dia tidak melakukan hal itu dari dulu?-namun Athrun masih belum sadarkan diri.

Cagalli hanya menatap Athrun yang masih terbaring di kasur.

"Kau tahu, aku berhasil merebut kembali Orb. Dan aku melakukannya dengan kekerasan yang seminimal mungkin," bisik Cagalli. "Kalau kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan memarahiku karena aku terjun langsung ke medan pertempuran. Tapi kau juga akan mendukungku karena aku melakukannya..."

Satu-satunya orang yang sadar di ruangan ini mengembuskan napas, matanya terasa panas. "Aku bahkan sempat meninju Yuuna," ia tertawa pendek. "Haaah, kau tidak tahu betapa leganya aku setelah melakukannya. Dan aku pernah setuju untuk menikah dengan orang itu," Cagalli menundukkan wajah. Seolah-olah ia takut mendapatkan tatapan dari Athrun.

Hanya ada suara mesin.

"Cepat sadar, bodoh." Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kelopak mata Athrun yang masih tertutup. "Aku merindukanmu..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Lacus menggenggam tangan Athrun dengan erat, denyut nadinya seolah menenangkan perasaan Lacus yang cemas karena Athrun belum sadarkan diri juga. Dokter tidak menemukan apa yang salah dengan kondisi Athrun, bahkan dia berkata seharusnya Athrun sudah siuman sekarang.

Sang Diva menyentuh kening Athrun. "Kenapa kau belum siuman juga, Athrun? Kami semua mencemaskanmu. Terlebih lagi Cagalli."

Lacus mengecup kening Athrun dengan lembut.

Bagi orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui sejarah hubungan keduanya, mungkin kecupan itu akan bermakna bahwa Lacus masih memiliki perasaan kepada Athrun. Awalnya, memang cukup aneh karena Athrun, mantan tunangannya malah berdiri di sebelah Cagalli. Dan dirinya bersama Kira. Tapi rasanya, memang ini yang terbaik untuk mereka. Bukan hanya karena Kira dan Cagalli adalah kakak beradik, tetapi karena Lacus lebih bisa memahami Kira. Athrun, Athrun selalu membuat jarak dengan Lacus. Dan Lacus tidak mau merusak jarak tersebut. Dia menghargai privasi Athrun, tetapi sayangnya hal itu yang menjadikan hubungan mereka tidak seperti hubungan Lacus dengan Kira.

Kira tidak segan-segan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya rapuh, bahwa dia hanyalah seorang remaja yang terpaksa menjadi pilot karena kondisi. Bahwa Kira hanyalah seorang pilot remaja yang pernah kehilangan sahabat kecilnya karena perang. Dan Lacus ada di sana untuk menenangkan Kira, untuk mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa Kira memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi sahabat-sahabatnya. Bahwa Kira bukanlah seorang prajurit, dia adalah seorang pilot remaja yang harus bertarung demi melindungi kru Archangel. Orang-orang asing yang mulai menjadi keluarga bagi Kira.

Sedangkan Athrun, dia tidak mau menunjukkan sisi manusianya kepada Lacus. Tidak jika mereka tidak dalam kondisi dimana Athrun menodongkan pistolnya kepada Lacus, tidak jika Lacus tidak mengatakan bahwa Athrun salah. Jika mereka tidak melakukan semua itu, mungkin sampai sekarang Lacus tidak akan pernah melihat sisi manusia Athrun.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Athrun dan Cagalli, tapi apa pun itu, dia senang dan bersyukur. Karena Athrun menemukan orang yang cocok baginya, orang yang bisa membuat Athrun merasa nyaman. Nyaman untuk memperlihatkan sisi manusianya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Aku membencimu, kau tahu itu?" kata Cagalli untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggu hanya menatap sosok Athrun yang belum sadarkan diri. "Kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin melindungiku, tapi apa yang terjadi?" Cagalli tertawa sinis. "Kau bukan hanya melukaiku, tapi kau juga melukai orang lain. Sudah aku katakan bukan, aku bukan Tuan Putri yang harus kau lindungi setiap saat. Aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri."

Cagalli menyentuh cincin yang ia pakai. Sampai sekarang dia tidak mengerti kenapa cincin itu belum ia lepas-lepas. Padahal cincin itu adalah bukti kalau Athrun pernah meninggalkannya. Orang bodoh mana sih yang memberikan cincin kepada perempuan yang ia cintai, lalu dia pergi untuk menjadi musuh perempuan tersebut?

Nampaknya orang itu bernama Athrun Zala.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi ke ZAFT untuk melindungiku, kau tahu." Cagalli mencengkram seprai. "Seharusnya aku mencoba untuk menghentikanmu waktu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Kita sama-sama berusaha untuk saling melindungi. Aku sudah melakukan caraku, dan kau melakukan caramu. Ironis, cara yang kita lakukan malah membuat kita saling melukai..."

Cagalli menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas dada Athrun. "Kalau kau tidak sadar juga, siapa yang akan melindungiku? Karena itu, ayo bangun, bodoh! Atau aku akan mengendarai GUNDAM milikmu nanti! Aku sudah memberikan GUNDAM baruku untuk Mwu-San, walau orang itu berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa dia bukan Mwu, tapi aku yakin dia adalah Mwu-San. Jadi, kalau kau tidak sadar juga, aku akan mengambil GUNDAM milikmu dan bertarung bersama Kira dan yang lainnya!"

"Aku sudah tidak punya GUNDAM lagi..." jawab sebuah suara dengan pelan dan lelah.

Cagalli langsung mengangkat kepalanya, matanya nyaris keluar saat melihat iris zamrud menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Seolah dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur siang, bukannya siuman setelah seminggu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hai." sapa Athrun.

Cagalli tersenyum, ia mengusap mata menggunakan punggung tangannya. Sudah tidak tampak lagi tanda-tanda kalau dia baru saja menangis.

"Hai." Cagalli balas menyapa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDIT: Makasih banyak untuk<em> _dhyetaX1999 _**_yang udah menjawab pertanyaan saia dan menunjukkan bagaimana kejadian yang canon_

_Jadi, timeline dalam cerita ini dimulai semenjak Kisaka menemukan tubuh Athrun dan Meyrin setelah mereka berdua kabur dari Gibraltar dan diserang oleh Shinn sama Rey. DALAM CERITA INI Athrun tidak sadarkan diri sampai setelah Cagalli_


End file.
